Cullen Family Fun
by Ms.JosephineCullen
Summary: Josephine Cullen, a mechanic tell about her adventures as a Cullen. AlecXOC OCXOC
1. Gentle Dawn

Hi, it's . This is my first published fan fiction. Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is wondermous. Anything about Port Arthur I get wrong, don't get mad at me, it's like one of the rainiest cities in Texas. I think that's it, enjoy.

************************************************************

"You who blindly searches, are a dreamer, yet not among the clouds, that flirtatious dream you hold, where are you headed with it?" I translated aloud from my favorite song, it was entitled 'Yasashii Yoake.' This was for a project for school.

"Searching for the key to open twilight, I cry, Unable to reach the moon's shadow. Where am I going?" I continued, this song sounded like me. I was searching for….for him. Alec. The one I truly cared for, with all my heart. I could stare him in the face right now. He had decided to go to school in Port Arthur, Texas with us, the Cullens. Well, Aro had told him to, to make sure Bella was changed. After she was changed Alec was allowed to stay until graduation.

"Even though secrets are lost in our eyes, we will never unfasten our arms from each other." I continued, my voice cracking, I disguised it as nerves, even though the person who made me pick this song sat right in front of the podium.

"Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise.  
The gentle dawn of a night that should not end." I continued, the night I stayed in Vultera, I didn't want to end, I had had so much fun with Alec and the rest of the Vulturi. Italy was so beautiful; I wouldn't have wanted to leave anyway.

"Because of love's heaviness, painfully close,  
The heart no longer mine cried for freedom," were the next line in the song, this part made tears well up. My heart, or what was left of it cried for freedom, freedom from the pain of being ripped apart without the perpetrator's knowledge.

"When shining things existed only in dark places,  
I gazed out the small window into the distance." My voice cracked, I brought the paper level with my face. The distance, Vulterra is always in the distance. Alec is always distant from my feelings.

"Pale moon of January, sinking into infinity,  
the gentle dawn of a love that should not end." came the almost-end of the song as I forced it over the lump in my throat. I was uncharacteristically cheerless.

"Pale moon of January, hide the colors of the sunrise.  
The gentle dawn of a night that should not end." I finished.

"Yasashii Yoake, by See-Saw. 'Yasashii Yoake' means 'Gentle Dawn' in Japanese. Thank you," I added, remembering I needed to credit the song and singer at the end. I then swaggered to my seat and laid my head on my arms, refusing to think about Alec.

Maybe I should back up some. I'm Josephine Hart-Cullen. I say Hart-Cullen because I was Josephine Hart before I was turned by Carlisle. I'm physically 17, meaning I'm a junior at the High School in Port Arthur, Texas. I proudly attend Memorial HS at current. Go Titans! I'm a brunette and currently I have blue highlights, yes it's against dress code, but when you have as much money as the Cullens do, anything can be arranged. My eyes are green, and I'm a mechanics nerd. Volvo sparkplugs are interesting.

I guess you guys should hear about how we ended up in Port Arthur. Well, Edward and Bella got together and all that jazz, so we moved away from Charlie and Renee`. We wanted a rainy city and I wanted to live in Texas, so we picked Port Arthur. Alec, being of the Vulturi guard, came from Vulterra to make sure Bella was changed. Since Alec had enrolled into Memorial High with us, he decided to wait out the rest of the year with us.

That's really how Alec and I ended up in sixth period English together, that's the Reader's Digest version anyway. I glanced at the clock. 'Shit. Class is almost over.' I thought, but, even though I loved this class, Alec didn't have his song prepared, so I was glad he could have another night to practice his song.


	2. That Girl I Can't Ignore

This chaoter was hard because I was too lazy to type out the lyrics, and they came in a table, nextime, I won't do that.

I stepped into sixth period remembering Josephine's emotion-filled song from the previous day. I looked at the paper in my hands that I only had so I could prove I did my assignment. I sat down in the desk that was closest to Josephine's, ah, I'm going to start calling her in my writing what I call her in real life, Josie. I sat down in the seat nearest Josie. I slumped over, resting my arms on the bar connecting my seat to the actual desk portion.

"Mornin' Josie." I said to her, and at first I couldn't understand why she giggled, then I facepalmed.

"It's afternoon Alec. You're so silly." Josie said in her voice so beautiful it should be considered more beautiful than works by Mozart or Bach or The Beetles.

The bell rang. Shit, I thought, we couldn't talk anymore, the beautiful music that had been chatting away as I focused on how beautiful it was ceased. I looked at Mrs. Anderson, our English teacher, who began calling roll.

"Alec……?" said the teacher, I was daydreaming about what's to come when my name was called. I wasn't paying attention, so Josie looked at the teacher.

"He's here." She stated.

"Alec can go first today then?" said Mrs. Anderson. I didn't protest. I took my paper and walked to the front.

"I look straight up at the never ending blue sky," I began with my song for the assignment. The sky is pretty clear in Vulterra.

"I inhale the passing breeze and run down the hill," Hill or stairs, same thing I thought, we also ran over hills at night, Josie was a bit faster.

"While glaring at your unusually serious expression from afar," at first I was always mad at her for being so happy, and when Josie was being serious, I was filled with scrutiny, and glared at him.

"Why is this? Without a reason, I become completely obstinate," yes, I stick to the thought about Josie being My Josie, no one else's, not even the football-jock Carson, who sat on Josie's other side.

"This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl -- I can't just stand here quietly," the song is right! I can't just stand here and let Josie be taken by someone, or even Josie fall in love with anyone but me……right? Maybe I'm being selfish, but it's the truth, I can't let her be taken away.

"Around the corner, when it seems like something is about to happen, I break into a run." Of Course! If I run after her, or run and keep someone from getting close to her.

"This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment -- uneasiness like that seen in a dream," I then felt anxious about my song choice as I looked over my paper at Josie's encouraging smile.

"I can't have this anxiety everyday, I stare straight ahead," I put down the paper staring straight ahead, and saw her photo on the wall, it was her photo from winter sports last year, Josie had been on Mrs. Anderson's skiing team.

"I won't lose to her…..Ki Ni Naru Aiatsu by Hisakawa Aya" I said, my voice dropping to a whisper. I slid into my seat.

"Wonderful," Josie commented, I watched her listen to all the lyrics that were read. I was inconspicuous though, didn't want her to be scared of me. I looked at her again, she smiled and tapped her right wrist with her left index finger. The bell rang.

"Never mind. I know what time it is." She smiled, standing up, picking up her bag off the ground.


	3. It's Gonna Be Me

Yay, again it's sixth period, I put my binder under my chair and watched Carson and Alec sit on either side of me. I smiled and said "Good afternoon" to either of them before chattering eagerly away about the project I was going to start after school that day. Finally, the songs were almost over, why class was so short during Alec's song, I'm not all that sure, but I do know it may have something to do with us starting late because everyone seemed to be in a daze, plus, Mrs. Anderson was late yesterday. The only thing to do was listen to Carson say his lyrics.

"It's Gonna Be Me oh, yeah," Carson began and I looked at Alec, bored. Alec smiled and silently laughed. He knew something I didn't.

"you might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go ooooh  
I remember you told, me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why" I was surprised, Carson was doing a BACKSTREET BOYS song, which worried me more about his sexuality than anything else, I hoped, for the sake of his sports, he was straight

"Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what, it's gonna be me  
You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste," I was almost singing along in my head at this point, this song was on my I-Pod.

"You're just  
Too blind, to see  
But in the end you know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody(somebody)  
Guess what, it's gonna be me  
It's gonna be me (eeaeayeh)  
Hoo yeah yeah  
There comes a day  
When I'll be the one  
You'll see  
It's gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna  
It's gonna be me" Carson continued, I still singing in my head was paying attention and when I stole a glance at Alec, my friend looked ly bored

"All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
I don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When you finally finally  
You get to love  
Guess what, guess what guess what," I liked this part It's one of my favorites

"Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you for you babe  
You don't wanna lose it again don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally Get to love somebody love" He kept doing, we did have to do the whole song.

"Guess what, guess what, it's gonna be me  
Every little thing I do oooo.. Yeah

Never seems enough for you for you  
You don't wanna lose it again don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what," Carson continued

"It's gonna be," Alec said, standing up and glaring at Carson. I did understand what was going on. Carson glared back. Alec continued to glare.

"Boys, settle down, Alec, sit down." Mrs. Anderson scolded.

"It's Gonna Be Me, by The Backstreet Boys." He was finished so that meant all the lyrics were and we got a paper over 'Expressing Yourself Through Writing' that was the title anyway. So that was why we went through the whole hullabaloo about the lyrics. I shut up and began working.

"Josie?" Edward said in my head "I'm going to need to talk to Alec after school, can you arrange that." He requested.

"Yeah, I'll get _right on that._" I answered, and did.

**_"Alec, Edward wants to speak with you after class, would you mind coming over so he can?"_** I wrote and passed quickly while the teacher wasn't looking.

**_"Okay. Do you think he'll start a fight?"_** He wrote back. I shook my head and folded up the note.

***************************************************************************************************

The bell rung and in seventh period, Maki, one of my better female friends, tried to talk to me, but I was zoned out.

"Josie!" she said loudly and snapped in front of my face. "What's up with you you're all lulled out?" she asked obviously angry I hadn't been listening to her talk about her almost-boyfriend.

"What?" I asked not even trying to put sweetness in my tone, I was pissed off and I was going to show it!

"You're all zoned out." She said.

"Sorry, Alec is supposed to come over, Edward wants to talk to him. So of course I'm worried." I said, and then put my face in my hands, trying to think. She shut up, thank God, or whatever decided to create this word of vampires and werewolves then humans stuck in the middle.

The final bell rang, and of course I went to get ready and left. Here comes a potential homicide……


	4. Visions

Alec snuck up behind me with my flute and music binder as soon as I exited 7th period, I had to talk to my teacher, this year it was her turn to help Mrs. Anderson with the ski team. I smiled at him and then he pulled my backpack off his shoulder, put my books in it and shouldered it on the right shoulder, his bag was on the left. Then he handed me my raincoat. I couldn't force out the word thanks until after he had helped me into my jacket and took my hand.

"Th-th—thanks," I stuttered as he led me to my plum 2009 Jeep Liberty with all the fixings. He led me to the passenger seat. I was in a daze I guess he could tell because he opened my door and put me in the passenger seat. Before I knew it were heading toward my house.

"Josie, you work on your project while I go for a ride with Alec." Edward said when I finally noticed I was at home and standing, holding Alec's hand, for support he assured Edward.

"Okay. Thanks Alec" then I was kissed by Alec. I seemed to wrap my arms around him and give him a hug, I don't know why, but I did. This is when I woke up; Edward hit Alec hard in the face Pulling Alec out of my arms.

"Edward!" I screeched, attempting to yank my now furious brother off of Alec who was struggle his neck out of my brother's squeezing hand.

"Damn you, lying to my sister like that!" Edward screamed, and I was surprised to see smoke and hear a _poof_. I blinked and saw Carson.

"Carson, what the hell? How long have you been like that?" I accused.

"S-s-since after 7th period," He stated, scared of Edward.

Edward pushed him against a tree, trying to choke him.

"Say you're sorry, DO IT!" Edward screamed putting more pressure on Carson's neck. Alec, the real one ran up, brandishing his badge with the Vulturi crest on it.

"Edward, let him down." Alec commanded getting closer to Edward.

"No dammit! He kissed my sister under false pretenses." Edward yelled at the guard, who was trying to rip Edward off, so he could choke Carson himself. I ripped both of them off, I guess it was adrenaline, then, I pulled out Edward's hunting knife. I had the blade out and Carson began to cry.

"Josie, I'm so sorry I lied to you, I wanted to see if you, loved me or if you loved Alec, I-I understand if you don't want to ever see me again," Carson choked out, we had all backed up the hunting knife was on the ground. I gasped. Carson ran, I couldn't think for a minute. Alec gave me a small shake as Edward human walked to get the knife that I had, unconsciously chucked about forty yards back. I smiled and wondered if this was the real Alec. Edward, being the most wonderful brother yelled something that would be considered an affirmation. I hugged Alec. I let go and ran, embarrassed, toward my home, ran in.

When I got in my room I shut all of my curtains and locked my door. I curled on my couch, and played Taylor Swift, the Chordettes and The Angels, who were people I've always loved since their first songs. Knocking daintily on my door was my friend that had always treated me as if she were my older sister, Jessie.

"Let me in, Josie, please." She begged.

"Just open the door; you've already got it unlocked." I said.

She came in, sneaky; she wasn't supposed to be here, seeing as she was a werewolf. She sat down beside me and I began to sob and say stuff I didn't really understand myself. Pretty soon there was another rapping of the door, then, Alec burst in, covering his nose, as was Jessie, I smelled bad to her, too sweet, but she smelt like…..I don't know, a big sister.

"Why is she here?" he demanded "Dogs don't belong on this side of the border." He added as if disgusted, which he probably was.

"Alec please-," I began, but he ripped my now phasing best friend off of my bed and out of my sad arms that were covered in tears.

"Damn it Blood Sucker! She wants me here!" Jessie snarled before becoming a werewolf.

"Who says?!" Alec demanded

"SHE DOES!!!!!!!!" Jessie replied

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SO DUMB THAT YOU CAN'T SEE HOW MUCH SHE LOVES YOUR SCRAWNY-LITTLE-WEAK ASS!" Jessie screamed.

"Josie I-…..," Alec began but was interrupted by me screaming nonsense.

"ALEC, JESSIE STOP! JESSIE LEAVE! NO ALEC, YOU STAY HERE DAMMIT!" I screamed making sense out of my nonsense. Alec ran over and hugged me.

"I love you too Josie," Alec said. "Josie, Josie, Josie, Josie," he kept on, then he began to shake me back and forth, and snapping. I didn't understand. "JOSIE!" he said one final time and I jumped out of my seat, then fell over. I was having a vision, a very vivid vision.

"You told me that Edward wanted to see me after school, and then started having a you-know-what." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and was taken to seventh period Alec handed me my books when we got to the door, then left, smiling. My teacher looked at me, as if I had interrupted a very important conversation. I leaned over

"Take me home now," I whispered in Alec's ear. He smiled and took my hand and books.

"Okay," he smiled and began to take me toward the door.

"Damn," I heard Carson say as I was lead away by Alec.


End file.
